Decorative and/or ornamental lamps are distinguishable from conventional lamps in that the shade of an ornamental lamp contains ornamental designs formed on the shade using e.g., decorative elements which may be integral to the shade, coated or laminated on the shade or pasted on the shade. Decals may be used as the decorative elements. Fabric shades are commercially available to form a decorative lamp that have prints or paintings on their surface with ornamental designs or decorations.
Other lamp shades are also known in the prior art which have decorative elements formed on the shade's surface visible to the eye independent of whether the lamp light source is on or off, i.e., whether the lamp light source is connected to a source of power or disconnected from the source of power. The orifices and orifice designs in the shade will be visible to the naked eye whether the lamp light is turned on or turned off. This is a common characteristic of all prior art decorative lamps in that the decorative elements or designs in the shade are visible to the naked eye independent of whether the lamp is on or off. In this regard the general appearance of all of the prior art decorative lamps do not substantially vary to the naked eye independent of whether the lamp is on or off.